No, Don't Leave Me
by HetaliaFangirl88
Summary: "N-nein, don't say things like that, Italy! You have to live, for everyone. For me..."


**A/N: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, all of my OTPs would exist. WARNING: This is very sad. Not for the faint of heart. Do not read if easily depressed. This could be a possible trigger for cutting. Can cause Heartbreak. SPOILER ALERT: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED OR WATCHED A WALKTHROUGH OF HETAONI! Now that we have all of those warnings out of the way, I'll explain what this story is about: This is a HetaOni story. It's a re-written version of when Italy is dying after the Thing attacked him, and Germany's making all the promises to him. ON TO THE STORY!**

Germany hurried down the hall with Japan and his brother, Prussia, at his heels. Japan had just burst into the safe room with terrible news. Italy had been attacked by the… Thing. Japan had been weak, and was not able to aid Italy as he battled the Monster. He had stood at the sidelines and watched the scenario unfold before his eyes.  
Germany came upon the end of the hallway, and spotted two doors on either side of the hallway.

"It's the left one, Doitsu-san," Japan said, sensing his urgency. He ran to the door, cranked the doorknob harshly, and heaved himself against it. What he found inside shattered his already cracked and damaged heart.

"Italy…" He breathed, too distraught for words. He rushed over to the auburn Italian, tears filling his eyes and blurring his vision. He kneeled down beside the rugged, bloody body and put his head in his hands and wept.

"This is all my fault, Doitsu-san," Japan explained dejectedly, bowing his head. "He needed help, but I couldn't help him…" Germany picked up Italy and hugged him to his body.

"G-G-Germany..?" Italy rasped, his amber eyes opening slowly.

"Ja, Italy? What is it?" Germany asked cautiously, careful not to jostle the already battered man.

"When we g-get out of h-here, we can build a home t-together, a-all of the nations," he managed to rasp out.

"Ja…" Germany agreed, his heart tearing apart in agony. The small, pasta-loving man had spirit. Part of Germany knew that Italy wasn't going to make it, but the other part refused to accept the cold, hard truth. It was in fierce denial, and held a raging fire of hope that he would make it.

"And there will b-be lots of beds, s-so we can all s-sleep," he breathed a shuttering breath, "and we'll have a b-beautiful garden with f-flowers of all kinds, and a vegetable g-garden, so w-we can eat f-fresh vegetables on o-our pasta," he choked out,

"Ja, and we can build an extra-large kitchen so everyone can cook. But Italy, you have to p-promise me you'll live-"

"Germany, it's okay… If I… d-die, you all can still c-carry out the p-plans,,, I don't need to b-be there," he took another shuttering breath, close to death. Germany's heart couldn't take it, and he shed a few tears, letting a sob tear out of his throat.

"Nein, Italy! Don't say things like that… we need you to live, for everyone! For me…" he clutched the Italian close to him and sobbed into the other man's blood-stained jacket.

"Germany, b-before I-I die, I have something t-to tell y-you…" He coughed hard, wheezing, and a few flecks of blood oozed onto his chin.

"Ja? What is it, Italy?" Germany asked, choking on his own sadness. It was if a bottomless, empty pit had opened up inside of his heart, a pit that could never be filled, no matter how much pity was poured into it.

"I-I l-love… y-yo-" he coughed once, very hard, and went limp in Germany's arms, His eyes were opened, revealing his beautiful amber eyes. They glazed over, his breath stilled, and he went completely still for the last time.

"Italy..? Italy!?" Germany yelled, slightly shaking the Italian man to see if he was joking with him.

"West, we have to go! The Thing is coming," Prussia alerts from the doorway, his voice urgent.

"Italy…" Germany sobbed, letting himself be dragged away from the motionless man by Japan and Prussia, when sudden realization smacked him straight in the face.

Germany would never see or hear the Italian's voice or face ever again. He would never have to eat pasta again, or become exasperated by his antics, or have to rescue him from England ever again. He wouldn't have to clean up after him, nor would he ever wake up to find him sleeping next to the spirited pasta-loving man.

Italy was truly gone.

**A/N: Oh… my God… what have I done..? I'm a monster! Anyways, I was very depressed after watching the HetaOni walkthrough, so I ended up writing this story… hope you enjoyed the feels! Remember kiddies, reviews are love, and so are follows and favorites… Hope you enjoyed the story! **


End file.
